My Identity
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: Can a handsome Uchiha get engaged to a "geek" Anbu assasin? Yes! (i suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

Well...Its my First time posting A Sasusaku Story...Hope you Like It!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.

The breeze hummed silently as the bright radiant of light hung high in the sky illuminating the dark sky.

There were no stars out tonight as the invisible clouds covered them. In some rare occasions, the night was filled with unnerving silence. This was one of those nights, teenagers were absent from the bars and clubs, the roads were empty without a single vehicle in sight, most have decided to turn in early or enjoy the comforts of their bedroom. It was peaceful…like the calm before the storm.

Tonight only the hunters were out hunting. Like the tigers and other predators who concealed themselves in the night to catch their prey. Tonight was no exception, even in the cities there are fearsome predators that had come out to hunt. Who would be the next unlucky prey?

A middle aged man was in deep peaceful slumber at the confines of his luxurious bedroom. A silk blanket covered his body and his messy brown hair bopped out of it. A small squeak of the window aroused him from his sleep as hazel eyes flutter open. He indeed was a very light sleeper as he sat up and reached out for a glass of water perched on top of the table beside his bed. Still drowsy, he held the glass and took a sip of the water. The water which had cooled his throat had woken him up so he was now completely aware of his surroundings. His eyes were wide and his hands trembled dropping the glass on the floor as it shattered too many pieces. He stared in horror down the barrel of the gun which was pointed at his head. He looked up to see his attacker. He couldn't make out much of the figure for it was concealed by the darkness of the night. The only things he could make out were a phantom like mask which covered the top part of the face concealing the eyes. The next thing he noticed was the crimson red hair flowing freely down the back. The third thing was the tattoo on the chest just below the collar bone. Carved in small black bold letters is **XIII** or the number 13. The man trembled violently as he faced his death his last words were, "Crimson Flower…" before the sound of a gun shot disturbed the peace of the night.


	2. The Beginning

**Hello again!**

***i don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was killing the man,she quickly gathered evidences and gave them to the head of authority... quicky changed her ANBU clothes and wore a red t-shirt with black quicky wore her shoes and tried to sneak into her house,wanting not her **mother** to notice.

She opened the door quietly,and entered her soon as she entered,she felt the lights opening.

"Sakura,You are late **Again**" said a woman with a normal height,shoulder-length sandy-brown hair with pale skin and purple eyes,named karura.

"Sorry mom,It won't happen again: Sakura bowed and apologized.

"Where were you?"asked her Stepmother,in curiosity.

"I-i was i-in a friend's party!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

Her stepmother of her excuses.

"Ok then,go to bed now" Karura gave a fake smile.

"H-Hai!" Sakura said and rushed to her bedroom,not missing a chance.

It has been 2 years since she is working in the one,No one in the house knew about her her stepbrother,Gaara. She was orphaned at the age of 5,when a mysterious man killed her parents infront of her,murdering was then left was then a woman named Tsunade,took Sakura in her shadow and trained her to be an Assasin. For normal people she was noticed as a girl who was a "geek" and a one liked her at all,except her 2 best friends, Ino and Hinata.

As the midnight fell,she closed her eyes,lying in her bed,and waited for another new day.

* * *

"Sakura Wake up"

Sakura yawned,rubbed her eyes,still tired from her mission.

"Good morning,Gaara nii-san" Sakura smiled at her brother.

Gaara smiled."Stop greeting me,you are already late for your highschool"

What?She had woken up late? She looked at the clock,noticing that she was 15 minutes late.

_Oh shit. _Sakura rose up from her bed,quicky dressed up,and went to the door.

"Won't you do breakfast?" Gaara asked.

"OFCOURSE NOT I AM GETTING LATE FOR SCHOOL"Sakura yelled.

"Well the Don't forget your wig and your Glasses" Gaara said,waving her accessories in his hand.

"Arigato!"Sakura took her chocolate haired wig(just same as tenten's hair)with having two buns on it,quicly wore it and her glasses.

She was going to be late for her school.

As she strolled towards school, she thought of her precious day passing by, wasting away just to spend time with her egotistical schoolmates. She quickened her pace to make sure she wasn't late for her hair the color of the chocolate and with her eyes as shiny as a jade, Haruno Sakura was mostly considered as one peculiar girl. Her wig tresses were tied into two separate buns and huge moon shaped spectacles completely obscured her jade orbs. She really wasn't fond of standing out. It was very irritating for her to cram too much attention from the student body; therefore, staying in the background was good enough for her.

She gazed at her school, Konoha High, with a sigh escaping her pale rosy lips. Another day had to come by and she had to go to this school. She never did like her school, but what could she do. It was her mother's decision to enroll her here, and she couldn't do anything to go against her wishes. After all, it was very difficult to argue with her mother. No, no, her mother wasn't strict or anything of the fact, but her mother could be a real pain in the ass. It was futile having an argument with her.

The one thing she hated about this school was that this school was a private school. A rich private school—meaning, there would be many snobbish and irritating people. As she walked through the hallways, she watched as random girls and guys passed by her without even noticing her. Not that she cared or anything. It had always been like this. They ignored her like she didn't exist and she tried her best to ignore them, not even wanting to be at least 5 feet near them.

"Oi, Sakura!" A girl's voice called out.

No one usually calls her around school, she didn't think many people even knew her name, and that included the teachers, except for some people. She whirled around to find her gaze on to her stepsister, Sabaku Temari.

Temari-neechan, what is it?" Sakura inquired, blinking in question. Temari had golden blonde hair tied in a set of pigtails on the sides of her head and a ponytail at the back of her head. It was a very peculiar style, but most guys found it very cool. She also possessed dark colored eyes completing her gangster image.

"You woke up late again. We tried waking you up but you kept snoring like a pig." Temari nudged her sister, teasing her.

"Hey! I did not—nor do I snore like a pig!" Sakura said defensively, blushing at her sister's comment. Temari merely giggled at her sister's embarrassment. Sakura faked a cough, trying to regain her composure. "Hey, don't tell me Gaara saw that too."

"Yup, he did." Temari brought her index finger to her lips, thinking of something. "And from what I remember he tried kicking you on your back to wake you up, but to no avail. You were as asleep as a rock."

"Eh!" Sakura gasped in surprise. "He's going to have something to tease me with ag—"

Suddenly, some random girl, who ran into her without even noticing that she had hit someone, knocked her to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl's companion asked to her friend.

"Yeah—geez, why do people have to keep blocking the hallway anyways!" The girl exclaimed, irritated. Her glare didn't seem to be directed towards Sakura, but towards the ground where she sat. "Tch," the girl spat out as she stood up with her friend supporting her.

Geek!" The other girl insulted, exchanging Sakura a final glare before the two girls made their way towards who knows where.

Sakura slowly stood up, and dusted her legs from the dirt that she might have caught from the ground. "I hate the people here—makes me want to strangle them to bits!" Sakura growled as she balled her hand into a very tight fist.

"Relax, they're just a bunch of lowlifes. Besides you're the one who's bringing your own downfall by dressing like a pauper geek." Temari stated coolly. _Every single day, people look past her like she doesn't exist, how does she do it?_

"Yeah, and be like those spoiled brats, thinking that just because they have money they're so full of themselves. They're even dirtier than pigs rolling around in mud." Sakura said grudgingly.

"That's not nice." A deep male voice commented.

The two girls turned to the side only to see their other brother. "Kankuro-niichan, what brings you here?" Sakura inquired with mild curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Temari cocked a suspicious golden blonde brow.

"Hey, can't I wander around in school without you prying into my life. You should remember well who the older sibling is, you know." Kankuro said defensively.

"You're only older than Sakura, not me. Isn't your sensei going to yell at you for being tardy?" Temari inquired.

"No, and it's not like I care. Besides, for contributing such high amounts of money every month, it's the least the teachers could do." Kankuro shrugged.

"You may have forgotten, but every student contributes money to this school."

"Yeah, but not as much as us." Kankuro gave a sly smirk. "How about you? Aren't you worried about getting late? It's already 8:30. You're completely late for class."

Temari merely shook her head hard-heartedly. Well, she didn't really care about attendance anyway, but her brother did have a point.

"Eh!" Sakura exclaimed as she gasped.

"What?" The two siblings asked simultaneously.

"I'm going to be late! Oh no, well then bye nee-chan, nii-chan. See you later." Sakura said quickly as she dashed off towards the direction of her homeroom.

The two siblings watched their sister—scratch that, stepsister—dash off worriedly towards her homeroom. She had always been a model student, which made it easier for their fellow schoolmates to taunt her.

"Look at her go," Kankuro commented comically after a moment of silence as he watched his stepsister's panicking figure.

"What time is it anyway?" Temari asked still keeping her eyes on the trail that her stepsister made. Kankuro opened his mouth to repeat his answer before only to be cut off immediately by his older sister. "The _real_ time."

"Eight o'clock," Kankuro said, lifting his arm to gaze at his black and expensive watch. "There's 30 minutes left."

A teasing smirk grazed on Temari's lips. "We're such evil siblings, aren't we?"

"I know."

"It's fun playing with her carefree—"

"Don't forget violent," Kankuro added abruptly, interrupting his sister's sentence.

"—personality." Temari continued, glancing at her brother with a small glare.

"I wonder were she got her violent side from." Kankuro wondered, bringing his hand to his chin, faking a thought.

"Watch it," Temari hissed. "If you want to get home in one peace, I suggest you zip that mouth of yours."

"I didn't even say it was you," Kankuro defended innocently.

Temari snorted, "Yeah right. Like you weren't thinking of it."

* * *

Immediately opening the sliding door, Sakura dashed inside the room only to notice that there were only 10 students inside the class. She averted her gaze towards the wall clock only to realize that it was only 8 in the morning and there were 30 minutes left. A gasp escaped her pale lips followed by a murderous glare, directed to her two siblings―who weren't there at the moment, so she was only glaring at nothing but air. _Those two… they're playing with me again. Damn them!_

Sighing in defeat, Sakura decided to just take her seat and dismiss her irritation… for now. She walked towards her seat slowly, noticing the raven-haired hunk sitting on the desk behind hers. He was just staring at the window blankly, holding no specific expression on his face. His elbow was positioned on his desk with his chin resting on the back of his hand. Many girls in the school were always commenting—scratch that, worshipping his handsome looks like he was a god that descended from above.

Watching him from the corner of her eye as she continued to stroll towards her seat, she had to admit that the popular Uchiha Sasuke _did_ have good looks—she'll give him that. But, that was it, and there was nothing else that was special about him.

When Sakura arrived at her seat, a seemingly invisible force knocked her down from her seat… and away from Uchiha Sasuke. She looked up to find out who had pushed her only to find a random and obsessed fangirl, ogling at Sasuke and trying to get him to notice her.

The fangirl clasped her hands and wriggled her eyelashes, trying to fake an innocent smile. "Ne, Sasuke-kun! You sure come early every morning. That's why everyone looks up to you, 'cause you're _so_ responsible." The fangirl sighed dreamily.

Sakura could only glare at the fangirl in disgust, who pushed her away from her seat, preventing her from being anywhere near the Uchiha seating behind her. _Ugh, disgusting. Their obsession just pisses me off to no end. Can't I spend my day normal around this place?_

Sakura stood up with her fist prepared to pound the fangirl to a bloody pulp for being rude to her when a sweet and soft voice called her name. "Um… Sakura-chan…"

Hearing the voice calmed her anger as she turned around and merely blinked in question at the person who called her. When she was able to get a good view of the person's face, Sakura's expression immediately softened. "Ah, Hinata-chan, I didn't see you come in." Sakura greeted casually.

Hinata nodded her head in understanding. "I just came in. I figured that you were about to beat that girl up. Um… were you pushed around again?" Hinata asked softly.

Sakura nodded, the irritation towards the oblivious girl entertaining Sasuke slowly ebbing away. "I want to have a new seating arrangement."

Hinata only laughed nervously, trying to think of a topic other than school. It was hopeless anyway. It would be the same every single day and they could do nothing about it. After all, like Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata was also forced to go to Konoha High by her strict parents. They said something about, 'upholding the family honor by going to the best school'.

"Sakura-chan… are you still waiting for me today after school?" Hinata asked, changing the subject.

Sakura brought her hand to her lips, thinking of something. "Gomen, I won't be able to because my mother wants me to go home early today. She said it was something about an important family matter." _She doesn't usually stay at the house for more than a day. I wonder what she wants._

"That… that's okay." Hinata said.

"I'm really sorry… but I know you'll do fine without me. Besides, I'm not in the Karate club anyway." Sakura said, scratching her head while sweat dropping.

It was still a mystery to her how a timid girl like Hinata would be part of a Karate club. She didn't really think that a girl like Hinata would have the guts to hurt someone physically. It was just not in her character. She felt pity for the timid girl when she found out that Hinata was a part of the Hyuuga family… the family who was the master of martial arts. It was a wonder for Sakura on how the Hyuuga family might think of her being a timid girl and all.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie when she heard a mutter of, "You're annoying," coming from the room. Sakura and Hinata blinked in confusion when they saw the supposedly blank faced Uchiha Sasuke, glaring at his own fangirl irritably. The fangirl whimpered in fear as she slowly backed away and left the Uchiha, afraid to tick him off even more.

Sakura grimaced as she saw the poor girl whimpering in fear as she left, "Serves her right."

Suddenly the sliding door bolted open, revealing an exhausted spiky blonde boy with tired cerulean eyes. After catching his breath, his eyes trailed around the room until it stopped, gazing at their direction. Sakura noticed this and averted her gaze to her bestfriend, who was blushing ferociously. She was so red that she might faint anytime soon.

The blonde boy bolted until he came face to face with the timid Hyuuga, which made her back up, trying to give the both of them some space.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" The blonde greeted enthusiastically. "Hey, have you seen that bastard anywhere?"

"E… eh?" Hinata answered with her own question as her mind refused to function properly, with her mind only registering that her crush Uzumaki Naruto was talking to her.

"That bastard! The heart throb in our school—the great Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto stated mimicking a fangirl's high voice, only making himself sound gay at that moment.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's childish actions.

"Oi, I can hear you, you know." A voice said vacantly.

"Ah, there you are! Where did you go, you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he averted his gaze towards the Uchiha sitting on his desk.

"I've been here the whole time, but you were too stupid to notice. And here I am still wondering how you got a scholarship to enter this school." Sasuke sighed in mocking disbelief.

"I'm smarter than you and you know it!" Naruto chirped arrogantly.

"Yeah right, in your dreams, dobe." Sasuke stated simply.

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she watched the two bickering boys. Deciding that she had enough of the two, she averted her gaze towards her timid best friend. "Want to go, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked as she took her eyes off of the two boys. "Um… okay."

They turned to leave only to have a familiar voice calling them—or rather, Hinata. "Hinata-chan wait!"

Turning around, Hinata yet again came face-to-face with Naruto. Only this time… his face was inches away from her, meaning one thing, she would be kissing him if her head approached his any closer. With blood rushing to her face, making her blush crimson red, she wasn't able to take the pressure that she fainted at the sight of his face inches away from hers.

THUD!

The noise was heard throughout the room and everyone's attention was focused on the fallen Hyuuga. In instinct, Sakura knelt down to check up on her bestfriend. She brought her index and middle finger beside the fallen girl's neck, checking for her pulse. When she felt there was still a pulse from Hinata, Sakura was able to sit back, sighing in relief. She was still alive—thank goodness! For a minute there, Sakura thought that Hinata was going to have a heart attack from the expression that appeared on her face.

Sakura's calm state was soon ruined when Naruto knelt down panicking.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Speak to me! You're not dead are you?" Naruto asked hysterically as he shook her shoulder vigorously, trying to wake the girl up.

_He's going to kill her in that state!_ Sakura thought dumbfounded. "Hey, stop it you!" Sakura ordered when she snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh no! Oh no! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Naruto ranted quickly. "I know!" He snapped his fingers when he found out an idea.

Without thinking, his mouth hovered above the unconscious girl's own. Slowly, he brought his lips closer to hers, earning a gasp from Sakura.

_What is he doing? Is he that stupid?_ Sakura thought utterly shocked. Regaining her composure, she balled her hands into fists. _He is not going to steal Hinata's first kiss. No way am I letting him violate her with that—that mouth of his!_

Naruto's mouth continued to go closer and closer towards the unconscious girl in his arms. Sakura could swear that his lips were pouting comically while doing so. Not the most romantic thing is it?

She couldn't take the pressure any longer. Drawing her fist back, she punched him with all the force that she could muster. Good thing she did it just in time. If she restrained herself any longer, Naruto would succeed in stealing Hinata's first kiss. Naruto flew right across the room until his back hit the wall, creating a tiny dent on the expensive wall.

Sakura lowered her fists and growled while doing so. She watched as the blonde boy staggered to stand up still grunting in pain. She didn't care if he got mad at her or anything. She wouldn't be scared. It should be him who should be scared now that he made her mad. But getting mad wasn't in Naruto's vocabulary as of now, as his reaction had been… different.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Naruto shot out towards the culprit.

Sakura just remained silent, but continued to glare at the blonde.

Naruto walked towards her, holding not a glare that was directed at her, but rather a baffled expression. When he was close enough to get a good look of her face, Naruto chuckled.

"Are you a new student around here?" He abruptly asked.

Sakura's temple twitched in slight irritation. "What was that…?"

"I've never seen you around here. Are you a new student? Nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto the best student in this school!" Naruto greeted with eagerness.

"You… are… so… stupid…" Sakura murmured, sighing.

Naruto blinked not able to hear what she said. "Eh? What's your name? Hey, not that I'm interested in you or anything; I just want to know. You're not as pretty as Hinata-chan anyway." Naruto commented haughtily.

Sakura twitched again, her irritation increasing more and more. _I've been in your class for a year straight and you ask me this question—now!_ Sakura sighed in disbelief. _And what was that you just said! Are you saying I'm ugly! Why you—!_

Sakura decided to hold her anger and not lose her control. "I give up." Sakura sighed in defeat. "You are so hopeless." _And here I am wondering how Hinata was able to develop feelings for you._

Sasuke merely grunted in boredom as he sighed. "First thing in the morning and they're already driving me nuts."

* * *

esides the commotion earlier in the morning, Uchiha Sasuke's day had been as normal as it could be—minus the fangirls ogling at him whenever he went. Yes, he was sure disgusted by it. Heck, he even heard one of them asking another random fangirl one time what brand of underwear he was wearing. Like seriously, they weren't called fans anymore, they were more like obsessed little twitter bags.

He was so relieved now that he was able to go home—away from all the fangirls, the geeks (heh, the geeks…), and his best friend, Naruto. He was relieved that Naruto wasn't there anymore to shout in his ear whenever he did something wrong. Personally, Sasuke thought—no, knew that Naruto always messed things up whenever he got the chance. It made people wonder: how they turned from rivals to best friends. Well, let's just keep it to those two.

He was about leave the high school grounds of Konoha when Sasuke saw his cursed older brother at the garden separating Konoha High and Konoha Institute (University). Damn! Right when he was about to have his own private time, someone just has to come and bother him again. And his brother was the last person he wanted to see right now. No, no, they didn't hate each other. They just loved watching the other suffer without getting tired of it—or at least, Itachi did. Sasuke could personally do without the twisted display of affection.

There was no use trying to hide from his brother now that he already saw him, so he decided to approach his older brother hesitantly.

"Ah, if it isn't my dear little brother," Itachi greeted with a casual smile. "I hope you had a great time today."

"Just cut to the chase Itachi. Why are you here? You don't usually go to the high school grounds unless you have to talk to me—which is rare." Sasuke said impatiently. He never did like being around his brother for more than the times that he needed to be when they lived in the same house—er, mansion.

"Mother forgot to tell you, because you left so early in the morning, that we have to go to her friend's house today for an important gathering." Itachi informed.

"It's her friend. Why do we need to come there for?" Sasuke argued with a cocked onyx brow.

"I suggest you just come… that is if you don't want mother to do something we'll both regret." Itachi said confidently. Deciding not to waste any more time, Itachi simply walked away, leaving his younger brother behind.

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke reluctantly trailed behind his brother. He was getting a bad feeling about this. Just the idea of the whole family gathering in a family's associate's place was very suspicious—very suspicious indeed.

"By any chance, do you happen to know whose place we're going to?" Sasuke abruptly asked after a brief moment of silence. He at least wanted to know whose place they were going to.

Itachi took a brief moment to rearrange his thoughts. "I believe we're going to the… Haruno estate."

Haruno?

He was quite familiar with that name.

But the problem was… where did he first hear it?

* * *

***pant* *pant* that is much for today!**

**I want more reviews so that i can continue my story!**

Tee hee! That moment with Naruto trying to steal a kiss from Hinata was a last minute touch. I've never read about anything like that yet, so it was worth to try. I must admit that I was quite pleased with the result.

Well, here's a sneak preview of the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2—You're Engaged!**

The pink haired girl kept the piercing glare on her face as she looked at her blonde stepsister. "I hate wealthy people." She murmured with pure hatred. She couldn't control her anger as she shouted and screamed in anger as she disappeared towards the other side of the door.

"Oh, great." The blonde haired girl sighed. She cocked her head to the side and yelled. "Mom, Sakura's been thought as a maid again!"


	3. You're Engaged!

**New Chapter released!Hope you like it!**

**NOTE:Ages of Main Characters are as follows:**

**Sakura** - 16

**Sasuke** - 16

**Naruto** - 16

**Hinata** - 16

**Gaara** - 17

**Temari** - 18

**Kankuro** - 18 (9 months younger than Temari)

**Itachi** - 21 (I forgot to put his… sorry.)

They're the characters that just came out recently. The other characters would come out soon… eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 2—You're Engaged!**

A sigh escaped her lips. Her exhausting day hadn't been any different from any other ordinary day. She would arrive in school as an invisible person. No one would talk to her or acknowledge her presence except her own siblings and her timid best friend. Heck, even her own teachers didn't know her name—and she had been in their class for at least 5 months for God sakes! They're teachers! It was their job to know their own students names—damn it!

Gazing impassively at the enormous and gorgeous mansion before her, she sighed and entered through the huge gates as it slowly opened, welcoming her in.

Welcoming her… yeah right.

* * *

Here he was, sitting on one of his mother's friend's expensive couches. His eyes darted around the room, inspecting the place. So far, the only thing he found out was that the family who owned this place was rich—extremely. They might even be wealthier than his family.

He scoffed. It wasn't like he gave a damn! That only meant that he had to associate with someone who was… snobby… or spoiled—same difference. The only thing he wanted was to get out of this damn place. He'd been in many wealthy families' luxurious mansions, and his opinion was still the same.

They were all the same.

His mother's cheerful voice snapped him out of his peaceful reverie.

"Sasuke dear, why the long face. You should cheer up a little now that I have a special surprise for you." Uchiha Mikoto stated cheerfully.

Sasuke maintained his impassive expression. "Can't you just show it to me at home?"

"No dear, it has to be in here because my surprise for you is located here." Mikoto chirped happily. She was too happy for Sasuke's opinion. It only meant one thing… she was planning something.

Something drastic again…

_Whatever… it doesn't matter to me whatever mother's planning. It'll just be something stupid and useless anyway._ Sasuke thought.

But what the heck! What kind of surprise is something that involved his whole family to attend? Damn, now he had to spend time with his older brother. And Itachi would try to find a way just to annoy him. He wasn't pleased with the situation at all. Not one bit.

"Mikoto, why don't you just tell him already?" Uchiha Fugaku snapped impatiently. "You don't need to wait for those people."

"Ah, but it would be better, Fugaku-kun! That way, we'd see a more amusing reaction, ne?" Mikoto replied slyly.

This caused the older Uchiha to smirk. Now, he was really curious what his parents had in store for his younger brother. If they were this excited about their so-called 'surprise', then he couldn't help but become interested.

_How long do we have to wait here?_ Sasuke thought impatiently.

As if on cue, a flaming crimson haired boy emerged from the door beside them. He immediately noticed their presence as he gave the Uchiha family a catatonic gaze. He didn't like these people being in their mansion.

For one… their mother was as weird as his. Their father had a temper management problem— based on his observations. The two siblings were both arrogant good-looking jerks. He was someone who tended to be picky when it came to people. Basically, he never really trusted other people except for his family.

What was his mother thinking—bringing these strangers into their house? And heck—even inviting these strangers en masse familia no less! He didn't like the idea. Mother was planning something… and he'd bet their last cent that it involved his younger sister.

Not good.

* * *

A sigh escaped Uchiha Fugaku's lips, as the small thread measuring his patience was growing rather thin. He gazed at his empty teacup bitterly. If they wanted him to wait patiently, the least they could do was stash a maid somewhere near them. His gaze averted towards the catatonic crimson haired boy, leaning on a wall beside a door. As his gaze returned to the empty teacup, his mind was muttering between the lines of, _I definitely need more tea. Doesn't this family have well trained maids that would come to a visitor's service every now and then?_

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming closer to the living room where they were. The footsteps grew louder and louder until a brown-haired girl emerged from the door opposite them. She was dressed in a pleated lavender skirt, a white-buttoned blouse, black tights, and close-toed house slippers, with her eyes obscured with huge thick lenses and her hair twined in a haphazard Chinese double bun held together with long Chinese hair needles.

The pink haired girl merely blinked at him in confusion. "E… excuse me?"

Her baffled statement stole the two Uchiha siblings' attention. Uchiha Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her direction, while Uchiha Itachi continued to stare at her with mild amusement.

"I told you to get me peppermint tea," Fugaku repeated, slightly irritated. "Weren't you maids trained to serve your visitors when they need it?"

Her temple involuntarily twitched in irritation. "What… did you call me?" She growled in a low voice as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"A maid shouldn't ask any questions. You're supposed to do what you're told." Sasuke stated frigidly.

"Now, stop asking questions before I get you fired." Fugaku said as his irritation reverted into anger.

This was the last straw! First, she was ignored and shunned away at school. Now, strangers come barging into her house, making farfetched assumptions of her being a maid. They are so going to get it!

She tightened her grip onto the teacup as her other hand balled into a furious twitching fist. With the empty teacup still occupying her other hand, she stomped towards the coffee table and slammed the teacup at the table with as much force as she could muster.

After giving a cold glare at Uchiha Fugaku, she angrily stomped towards the opposite door, spouting curses along the way. She momentarily halted when a golden blonde haired girl emerged from the other side of the door with a baffled expression evident on her face.

The golden blonde haired girl averted her gaze towards the awestruck Uchiha Fugaku and turned back to look at her fuming little step sister. "Don't tell me…"

The pink haired girl kept the piercing glare on her face as she looked at her blonde stepsister. "I hate wealthy people." She murmured with pure hatred. She couldn't control her anger as she shouted and screamed in anger as she disappeared towards the other side of the door.

"Oh, great," the blonde haired girl sighed. She cocked her head to the side and yelled. "Mom, Sakura's been thought as a maid again!"

A minute passed until a gorgeous looking woman with pale lavender tresses appeared. "Oh my… again?" She asked with a sweet sigh and shook her head. "Gaara dear, would you please get your sister? I imagine she would be somewhere… destroying something again." She finished the last of her requested order in an audible undertone as Gaara nodded slowly and disappeared out the door.

The pale lavender haired woman strolled towards the puzzled Fugaku and extended her soft, smooth and pale hand. "Haruno Sumire Sohma Sabaku, at your service; you must be Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto-chan has talked a lot about you." She smiled sweetly.

Fugaku reluctantly took her hand and gave an uneasy smile, "Likewise."

Mikoto stood up and approached the two, "That wasn't…"

Sumire faked a laugh as she waved her hands. "Oh don't worry about it. People always think she's a maid here anyway. It's nothing new."

From behind, the golden blonde girl sighed. _I can't believe she says something like that about her own daughter to other people. She has no shame. Utterly shameless._

"Ah, these two must be your sons." Sumire chirped happily as she trailed her eyes from one Uchiha sibling to another with her eyes gleaming with interest.

Sasuke furrowed an eyebrow, not at all affected by Sumire's outburst. _It's great to know that there's someone in the world who came from the same planet as Mother._

"Uchiha Itachi, at your service; it's very nice to meet you Sumire-san." Itachi gave a gentle smile as he extended his hand towards Sumire's.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said casually.

Sumire nodded in recognition. She turned back towards her golden blonde daughter and said, "Temari dear, will you get Kankuro?"

Her mother was too happy-go-lucky for her liking… but—oh well. The best thing to do was just do what she says, and get worried about things later. That is… if she was still sane after this day was over.

When Temari disappeared out the door to get her brother, Sumire turned all her attention back towards the Uchiha family, trying to entertain them until her children's arrival.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A new voice said after Temari had left a couple of minutes before.

Sasuke directed his attention towards the source of the voice and saw the same flaming crimson haired boy from before and on his shoulder—was the fuming pink haired girl from before.

"Let me go! Gaara-niichan!" The pink haired girl screamed as she pounded on her brother's back wildly.

At the same time, Temari emerged from the door followed by the blanked faced Kankuro. The two merely raised an eyebrow at their little sister's latest rampage. They both entered the room, their eyes focused on the Uchihas.

After the two came in the room, Gaara immediately released his hold on his sister, dropping her to fall on her bottom on the carpeted marble floor.

"Ouch, you could have put me down gentler." The pink haired girl said, while rubbing her aching rear. She slowly stood up, glaring at her emotionless brother.

Gaara merely shrugged in response.

"Sakura dear? Could you come here?" Sumire asked, stopping the escalation of her two children's future argument.

Sakura turned to look at her mother warily before retorting. "No way! There's no way in hell you can make me come anywhere near those rich jerks. Calling me a maid, ha! Next thing you know, Temari-neechan's a prostitute."

"Watch it," Temari growled with a throbbing fist.

Sakura turned towards her sister and mouthed silently, "Gomen," before averting her gaze back towards her peculiar mother. "What are these people doing here, anyway? They're not welcome here!"

Sumire only gave a sly giggle, indicating that she had something in store up her sleeve. Suspicious indeed. Sumire smirked before she stated her bizarre announcement, "Sakura dear, I'm afraid they'll be coming to this house more often from now on." She gave an innocent smile as an after effect.

"What are you planning Mother?" Temari inquired warily, her eyebrow raised.

Sumire turned towards Temari with her innocent smile still in place. "Whatever makes you think that, Temari dear?"

Temari sighed inwardly,_Just from facial expression, its very conspicuous that you're definitely planning something._

Sasuke turned to gaze at his mother, Mikoto, seeing that she also held a sly smirk on her face.

_They're planning something…_ Sakura and Sasuke thought in unison.

Sasuke noticed his mother stroll towards him. He eyed her warily when she forced him to stand up with the same smirk plastered on her face. He wanted to protest, but when his mother pushed him towards the geeky and unattractive looking girl named Sakura, his mind was screaming, _What the hell!_

At the same time, Sumire also got the chance to push her daughter closer to Mikoto's baffled son.

When the two parents stopped pushing their children, they both squealed in delight. In their minds, they were thinking between the lines of, _They look so cute together!_

"What is this? Another social lesson, Mother? I don't need anyone to associate with. I'm fine with my life, thanks." Sakura snapped coldly.

"On the contrary dear, I would like you to meet your fiancée, Uchiha Sasuke." Sumire smiled, making her daughter feel an uncontrollable urge to wipe that smile of her face.

Then again, Sakura didn't have time worrying about her mother as her mind was occupied with something else.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed simultaneously.

Sakura stood there, utterly awestruck from her mother's announcement. No way. There was no way this was happening. Her life in school wasn't the best one and now her mother just had to ruin her personal life.

Sasuke remained silent. So, that what this was all about. Bringing the whole family in a stranger's mansion… it didn't feel right. Now he knew what his mother was so excited about. Damn it! Looking towards his awestruck _fiancée _and examining her geeky image, Sasuke was definitely sure that he didn't want to spend his whole life with this girl.

"My, my, isn't that just dandy, little brother? Now, you won't have to worry about going home and seeing your house in a mess. And you won't even have to hire a housekeeper." Itachi chuckled teasingly.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to the older Uchiha, glaring daggers towards his location. "Watch it," they said in unison.

"And look Sumire-chan, they said the same thing. They must understand each other—already!" Mikoto chirped happily.

Sasuke could only frown at his mother's delight. This was definitely not something to be delighted about.

Sakura balled her hands into fists and growled with pure anger. "What kind of stupid joke is this? There's no way will I comply to this!" _There's no way in hell!_

"Well, that's not something you decided, Sakura dear." Sumire replied cunningly.

Sakura glared at her lavender haired mother. "What about, Temari-neechan? Why didn't you plan an engagement for her? Why only me, then?" This was unfair—very unfair for her.

"Oh, but Temari's already 19. She's legally past the age of consent already, which means she can decide things for herself." Sumire said with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh, mom, I'm 18." Temari corrected.

"Didn't you just have your birthday a month ago?" Sumire asked, trying her best not to embarrass herself.

"Uh… that was Kankuro's birthday." Temari said, sweat dropping. "You're a year out of date, Mother." She couldn't believe that this person was really her mother. _You don't even know our respectable ages and you can't even distinguish which of us has a birthday of when. Oh mother, you are so hopeless._

Sumire gave a nervous laugh, "I knew that." She continued to laugh nervously, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Why to him—of all people?" Sakura yelled, her anger still not subsiding. This made Sumire forget her foolish mistake and get back to the general topic at hand. "Oh, are you asking why to Uchiha Sasuke and not to Uchiha Itachi?"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Sumire waved her hand on Sakura's face, silencing her. "For one, Sasuke is much fitting for your age—"

"—and two, I'm already married." Itachi added offhandedly, thus cutting Sumire off.

Everyone in the room eyed him wide-eyed astonishment and confusion. Heck, even his family stared at him, utterly shocked.

"I… Itachi-kun… what are you saying?" Mikoto asked her son, stammering along her sentence. She still couldn't believe what her son was saying. She never knew about this…marriage.

"Married? Since when? Shouldn't you have consulted your parents first before making such rational actions?" Fugaku said solemnly. "How reckless of you!" He reprimanded.

Itachi, however, remained as calm as before. It didn't look like he was even affected by his parents rambling or reprimands. He has no shame.

Still trying to recover from the shocking news, Sumire asked, "Itachi-kun, who exactly is this person you were married to that you didn't even tell your parents?" She too, couldn't believe this kind of news coming out of him, and telling them on a day like this!

"I'm married… to myself." Itachi concluded, making everyone's shocked faces drop. Wow, he really does have a dry sense of humor. Or maybe… he doesn't have any sense of humor at all—just a _very_ twisted mind.

Mikoto faked a cough, earning everyone's partial attention. Most of them were still contemplating about Uchiha Itachi's shocking announcement. "How about we leave the new couple alone for a bit?" Mikoto suggested.

After hearing her suggestion, everyone left the room one by one. Even Itachi complied, stood up from his seat and left the room after Mikoto. The only one that was left now was Sakura's older brother, Gaara.

"Gaara-niichan, don't leave me." Sakura whined in desperation.

Gaara merely shrugged, "I'm not the one engaged, so I can't stay, sorry."

Sakura gaped as her brother left without another word. How cold! He left her just like that. Doesn't he care about her?

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard someone plop on the couch. When she turned around, she saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting down on the couch, sighing.

She decided to deal with this matter once and for all. She didn't want to be engaged with a person like him. She had to admit that she did have a teeny little crush on him when she first met him, but that soon faded when she realized that he was just a senseless jerk.

She walked towards the Uchiha sitting on the couch, his arms leaning on the head of the couch. _Even at this time, he still tries to act cool._ Sakura thought, frowning at Sasuke's direction.

Even when she was right in front of him, Sasuke still kept his head down and his eyes closed. It seemed like he was thinking of something.

"Hey, hey you!"

"I don't suppose you want me to call you big mouth, now do you? I have a name, use it." Sasuke said coolly.

A growl escaped Sakura's lips. How dare he give her this attitude—in her own house no less! "Don't you even care that your parents are deciding who you're marrying? Because I definitely—don't want to marry you. Not in this lifetime." Sakura protested.

Sasuke opened his eyes and gazed at Sakura, keeping his cool façade. "Feeling's mutual. I certainly don't want to be married with a geek. Besides, I've never seen you before. Why would I want to get married with someone I've never even met before?"

The nerve of this guy! How utterly blind he was! How dare he! Was he really that blind? She was sitting right in front of him for 5 months now, and he didn't even realize or at least recognize her. Jerk!

"I won't break the engagement because you're going to do that for me." Sasuke said composedly.

"What! Look here you! I will definitely not be the one who will break this engagement. Maybe you're ordering me to because of your huge ego, or maybe, it's against your pride to ask your parents about a serious matter such as this." Sakura stated slyly.

The smirk on her face was soon wiped off, when a sudden motion dragged her down and caused her to lean forward. Next thing she knew, she was staring face to face at Uchiha Sasuke—with her face mere inches away from his. She noticed that the cause of their awkward position was his hand gripping her collar that forced her down moments before. Now, it was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"I guess you're not really much of a geek afterall."

This caused Sakura to smirk, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

Sasuke continued to smirk. He wasn't offended at all. In fact, he was becoming more amused with this girl. "Fine then, I'll make you a bet. Whoever gives in and decides to break this engagement loses—and it certainly won't be me."

Sakura pried his hands off her collar, and straightened herself when she stood up. She brought her hand on her waist and snorted, "How can your bet work if you can't even find me at school?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her direction. "You're in my school?"

Sakura wasn't surprised at his question. Not at all. She knew he would say that. "You really are blind." She sighed in disbelief. "Maybe, you're not that smart after all." She gave him a cocky smirk before she turned around, and walked away. It was useless lingering here with a guy like him. All they'd do is argue and argue.

She stopped when she was at the door. She turned around to face him and gave him a confident smile. "You've given me your part of the bet, now it's my turn. I bet you wouldn't even find me at school within a day—until I literally tell you who I am."

Sasuke smirked back, accepting her bet. "Don't be too confident because I assure you that I'll find you before school ends… tomorrow."

Sakura merely returned a smirk back towards his direction and muttered before she excited the room, "Really now? Being cocky doesn't help if you don't even know the right place to look. I know very well that looking for a single person is close to impossible in campus that's almost as big as five football fields."

Not only was it close to impossible and time consuming as well.

The only thing that she could expect in this situation was to see Uchiha Sasuke struggle in trying to find her when she was much closer to him that he would assume.

Sasuke eyed the door where she exited from minutes after she left. He was sure that he'll win that bet—definitely.

He'll definitely win—no matter what.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Done! Fun, fun! I'm having fun with this fic! SQUEE! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter.

**Chapter 3—First Bet**

She was facing him when he tilted his head to stare at her, making Sakura flinch at her very spot. He was looking at her intently and it was making her nervous. _Does he know that it's me? His eyes are so blank; I can't tell what he's thinking. Has he found me out? If that's the case then I should have gotten Temari-neechan's advice and given up._Sakura gulped when Sasuke's cold piercing onyx orbs continued to gaze at her as intently as before.

She inwardly shook her head. _No, no, I'm definitely not giving up. I won't give up—not until he says the words, 'I know it's you.' But still, it's already hard… with him looking at me like that._ Sakura tried to keep herself as calm and collected as possible… that was… until Sasuke's mouth opened to speak.

_This is it—goodbye victory!_ Sakura whined in her thoughts.

* * *

**Note:THIS WAS REALLY a long chap and it took a lot of time to write,due to my excitement!i really really need 5 or 6 reviews to continue.**


End file.
